Expecting
by TriforceandSheikahArts
Summary: A series of one-shots centered on the pairing Kagome x Yurick, and the dawning of their first child. (InuYasha x The Last Story) Latest Installment: Announcement
1. Expecting

******Disclaimer**_ – _InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and The Last Story is property of AQ Interactive and Mistwalker. All characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I, TriforceandSheikahArts, merely wrote this story for amusement. I receive no profit from the creation of the story. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise relating to either InuYasha and/or The Last Story. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note – **Originally, I had planned to make a story out of this, but since I have so many other stories' to write and finish, I just decided to write a one-shot on it. As you can tell from the title and summary, the pairing is Kagome x Yurick, and I felt the need to write on a topic which I've noticed that no one has yet addressed for this fandom. With Yurick being so good with kids, I've gotten the impression that he would make an excellent parent in the future, what do you all think? He might seem cold and heartless to people who don't know him, but when he is with his friends and around kids, he's such a sweetheart. Take the start of the game, for instance, he's the one to rescue the kids from the 'tiger' the other mercenaries are fighting, and then there are kids in Lazulis Castle. He was concerned for their wellbeing during and after the Gurak invasions. All points which merely reinforce my notion that he loves children. :D (This makes him even better in my eyes… I just love his character, along with Therius).

I hope you all enjoy this one-shot, and if you would like me to write more one-shots for either this pairing or others *cough, maybe Therius x Kagome, cough*I just might. So without further ado, I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

**Expecting**

* * *

She could hardly believe it. Less than two minutes ago the nursemaid had spoken to her, and uttered a single sentence which would forever change her life. "Sweetheart, you're pregnant." At twenty-one, Kagome Higurashi, a fellow mercenary of Zael the great's band of heroes was expecting.

"You're roughly three weeks along." For several weeks now, Kagome's body had been experiencing a wide array of changes. She grew tired easily, and awoke early in the mornings due to sentiments of nausea. Her head throbbed making her temples' pound, and the scent of numerous culinary delights sent her stomach churning in ways she had never imagined.

_Kami-san, how will the others react? _It had been less than two months since they completed their quest, saving both the island and defeating Zangurak, King of the Gurak. _Better yet, how will _he _react? _She shut her eyes, contemplating the situation.

Kagome sighed soon after she left the doctor's office, and made her way towards Ariela's tavern. Ariela, the primary barmaid and owner, was kind enough to allow the mercenaries' to continue residing there until they located their own permanent lodgings… or chose to continue their previous mercenary lifestyle.

_But I suppose that's out of the question for me now. _During their journey, Kagome hadn't given much thought to her future. _We were so busy with the war, worrying about living to see another day that our future ambitions and dreams didn't seem to matter as much as staying alive. _She licked her lips. _But with the war behind us, we're free to move forward, and live our lives again… like we had before coming to Lazulis Island. _Even so, their definition of 'living' had changed forever upon setting foot on the island. Their close knit bonds were pushed and stretched to their limits, as the political lifestyle of Lady Calista caused them to endure their own forms of suffering and torment. _Like Zael and Dagran…_ She shut her eyes at the thought.

_Dagran…_

The name of their previous leader left a foul taste in her mouth. She remembered her first encounter with him and the others. She was nineteen, and had been assigned to work with them by her previous employer. _"Listen here punk, ya work for me, and if I say ye work with these other mercenaries' for this job then ye will." _Her boss Sneed was a heartless and greedy bastard. He merely ran his business for the sake of profit, and cared less if his employees died out on the battlefield. So long as he was paid in full before the work began, he was satisfied.

"Bleh!"

Kagome stopped walking, fighting the urge to swear in public.

It was a beautiful day on the island, both human and Gurak were out and about busy repairing the streets, shops and houses that were still under construction. Roughly a good third of the city had been repaired, but the signs of desolateness and poverty was profound and easily evident. A large portion of the population had perished during the war, and many left upon the Gurak citizens immigrating to the island.

Kagome saw the answer behind the dwindling population in people's eyes as she walked past them… those clouded orbs filled with mistrust and judgment. Racial hatred, disgust, nationalism; all words with slightly different meanings that centered on the same topic: the dislike of the Guraks.

_Its no wonder there's such tension on the island… though these Gurak might not have been involved in the war; they are of that same race._ It would be no easy feature to kill; the hatred and hostility would not disappear overnight. It would take years—no, decades, for the humans and Guraks to learn to live in peace, and interact with each other.

_Hopefully this time it ends well._ Her thoughts on the topic digressed as she neared the tavern. She spotted several folks walking in and out, their satchels filled with coins strapped to their sides. Kagome couldn't stop the grin from lining her face. It wasn't even noon, and already a handful of people had entered the tavern, prepared to drink and eat to their heart's contents.

_Ariela must make quite the profit. _She chuckled to herself and walked inside. The tables were jammed pack, and several people were leaning against the walls, drinks in hands chatting the morning away. Kagome barely spotted Ariela dash behind the counter. She offered the barmaid a meek wave before heading upstairs away from the crowds.

Her boots clicked with each step she took. She just neared the top stair, when a sudden urge swelled down her throat. _Goodness, not now! _Faster than a ramped Muruk, she dashed towards the nearest lavatory and heaved in the open latrine.

* * *

By sundown, Syrenne, Lowell, Mirania and Yurick returned to the tavern, their weapons and clothes partially covered in grim and Reptid blood. Almost immediately, Syrenne removed her weapons and parked herself in her usual seat—the centre barstool—and ordered a hefty amount of food and alcohol.

"That's my girl," Lowell laughed, soon joining her.

Mirania politely excused herself, opting to take a relaxing bath before spending the rest of the night reading another book she had acquired from the Castle Library.

The three left Yurick to his own devices, which he was more than fine with. Weaving his way through the crowds, he grumbled to himself and hissed in discontent over the scent of smoke and alcohol. At nineteen, he was old enough to enjoy such luxuries, yet he despised them with all his heart.

_I suppose I'll see what Kagome is up to. _The name alone sparked a brief smile upon his usually frowned lips. _She chose to stay back instead of coming with us to the Reptids' Cave… She was complaining about a sore head and stomach. _Earlier this morning, the three of them, along with Zael—who now resided at the Castle—were needed to investigate a sudden increase in the Reptid population. The vile creatures were once more terrorizing the island, and planning some sort of devious plan. _No doubt they were trying to take control of the island… again. _With the war over and the city and Castle still undergoing massive construction, the Reptids' found it to be the perfect chance to strike and attack when they deemed necessary.

Yurick rolled his eye at the thought, and softly rapped on Kagome's bedroom door. When hearing nothing, Yurick arched a brow and slowly turned the handle, entering. He shut the door behind him, and slid his dagger off as his eye danced across the room, surveying the empty unmade bed and chair in curiosity. "Where she could have to?" He mumbled to himself. Moving forward, he then noticed the open window and couldn't help but laugh. "I suppose she's on the roof."

The roof of the tavern was one of Kagome's favourite places. On more than one occasion, Yurick had stumbled out there through an open window, and found her lying flat on her back, stargazing. When questioned behind the ludicrousness of her actions, she'd merely shrug and reply, "It's the quietest spot in the entire building."

Yurick stepped out onto small wooden deck, which was a fairly new addition, built by himself and Lowell when the tavern was still under construction. Back then, Ariela thought it would be a good time to add onto the tavern. She had three extra rooms built, along with several small decks for the chambers. It was a nice touch in Yurick's opinion, especially considering how it provided him with easier access to the roof. Unlike Kagome, he was not the most skilled at scaling the walls of buildings, and the deck made the process much easier.

Reaching the roof relatively unscratched, he dusted himself off, and looked around. Off to the far corner was indeed Kagome. She was leaning against the chimney, and had her arms wrapped around her stomach. Yurick blinked in confusion, wondering what was wrong.

"Kagome, are you still not feeling well?" He knelt beside her.

Kagome blinked, looking up. "Oh, Yurick… I didn't see you."

Yurick furrowed his brows together. _What kind of a response was that? _He wondered slightly taken back. _Has her illness really gotten to be that bad? _Out of habit, he bit his bottom lip, puncturing a slight hole.

"Kagome, have you thought of going to a doctor? If you're not feeling well, it would be a good idea." He sat down beside her their arms touching.

She looked away slightly. "I went to see a nursemaid this afternoon when you all were gone," she whispered. Had Yurick not been sitting beside her, he wouldn't have heard her utter those words. Her voice was much softer than usual, which caused him to regard her curiously.

"What is bad?" Blunt and to the point, Yurick wanted—no, **needed** to know what was wrong with Kagome. Out of their entire group, she was the closest to him. For over ten years they had been together, wandering through town after town, province after province, country after country as they tried to make a living for themselves.

_I still remember my first meeting with her. _It had been raining hard that day… ten years ago. Back then he was not older than nine, and his mother had passed away no less than three months ago. With no signs of his father's return, Yurick was all alone, abandoned and with no one to help him.

_I was shivering. It was late October, and it had just gotten dark. It was raining all week, and I was struggling to find shelter and food… I was so hungry… and tired… tired of being all alone. _

Yurick remembered sitting on the old city steps, an old and torn jacket acting as his sole form of protection against the pounding rain. Around him, townsfolk passed by with their arms full of groceries, equipment, clothing and their own children. Not a single one paid him a bit of attention—sometimes Yurick wondered back then if people noticed him at all.

_I was so scared… I had nowhere to go, and no one to help me… I just wanted my parents. _

But then, the unthinkable happened. Someone had stopped right before him. It was a girl several years older than him. In one arm she carried a kitten, while in the other an umbrella. Her black hair was pulled back into a loose braid, and she wore a large trench coat over a white shirt and black trousers.

"Um, do you need any help?"

_I didn't know how to respond… At first, I thought she wasn't even talking to me… I was so used to being ignored by everyone around me._

"Boy, do you need some help?" She leaned over to offer him a hand. "My name is Kagome. If you're lost, I can help you. I live with my grandmother not too far from here. If you come with me, we could help you."

_She hadn't given me much time to reply. Before I knew what was happening, after that small introduction, she grabbed my hand, and dragged me with her down the street…_

It was then that Yurick's life had changed. No longer was he alone, instead, he was always with Kagome. Everywhere they went, it was always them together.

_I would always hold her hand… afraid that one day she would realize the truth and decide that she was better off without me… that she would abandon me like my parents' had, and leave me all alone._

Hesitantly, almost meekly, Yurick reached for her left hand, and entwined it with his. Kagome looked to the side, smiled, and inched closer, leaning her head against shoulder. Acting on instinct, he drew her closer, pulling her into his arms. Regretfully he had to remove his hold on her hand, but with her in his arms he felt even more content.

He placed his head atop hers, half buried in her long glistening locks. _It's partially wet; she must have showered not too long ago. _The realization made his stomach churn. _If she's sick, she shouldn't be outside… and wet hair will only make it worse. _His grip around her waist tightened. He knew that Kagome knew better than this.

"Kagome, why aren't you inside? Your hair is all wet. You'll catch a cold, which won't help with your sickness."

She sighed, adjusting herself in his arms, struggling to get comfortable. "Yurick, I'm not sick."

What? His eye widened slightly, while his mouth hung open. "Kagome, what makes you say that?" He felt the need to correct her. Stomach pains, nausea, fatigue and headaches were all signs of illness. What scared Yurick however, was the longevity of these symptoms. Had they lasted for a day or two, he wouldn't have been as worried… but from his recollection; the symptoms had been ongoing for roughly a month. He licked his lips.

"Yurick, tell me… honestly, I need you to answer me a question." Kagome mumbled.

This snapped him out of his daze. "Um, alright," he spoke. "But after answering this question, you must head inside and rest. Understood?"

A flicker of amusement danced across her sapphire eyes. Yurick grew more puzzled by the minute. Slowly, almost painstakingly, she adjusted herself in his arms. "Yurick, back in the Castle I've always seen you playing and helping the children. Even during our travels, you've always been willing to help out a child in need." Where exactly was she going with this, she hadn't even asked him the question yet, he realized.

Kagome continued. "You've got this… this aura about you; one that seems to attract children." She titled her head up staring straight at him. Yurick found himself unable to look away. "I know you've got a soft spot for children Yurick, there's no denying it." She chuckled softly, which Yurick couldn't help but smile at. Only Kagome could make him smile as much as he did now.

"T-this is where my question comes in Yurick." Her voice was turning raspy, returning to its previous whisper-like state. He frowned, but urged her to continue. Kagome looked down, specifically towards her lower abdomen. "Yurick, tell me honestly, have… have you ever wanted to have children of your own one day?"

Yurick's sole eye widened, glimmering in shock. What sort of question was this? His mouth dropped slightly. "Kagome, what in the Outsider's name are you—" He paused, a thought coming to mind. The headaches, morning nausea, her lack and increasing pickiness towards food, the stiff muscles… it all pointed to one thing. The previous statements merely highlighted the passing thought.

"Kagome, are you… pregnant?"

With little hesitation, she answered: "Yes."

…

Yurick's jaw dropped. All he could do was gape in befuddlement. "Y-You're p-pregnant." He stuttered, not caring if his voice cracked. He was too shocked to notice, let alone care. "Are y-you absolutely certain?"

Kagome was staring down at her feet. "Yes, I'm positive. The head nursemaid merely confirmed my earlier suspicions." A sprinkle of pink tinted her cheeks. Bashfully, she sucked on her bottom lip as she looked up to meet his gaze. "… She says I'm roughly three weeks along, Yurick."

He stared for a solid minute, not saying a word. Seconds ticked by before Kagome felt a hand slowly slide across her stomach. "A child, huh?" she heard him mumble, this time without any stuttering. "A child… _our_ _child_…" The way Yurick said those last two words set her heart aflutter.

She caressed his hand, which still remained on her abdomen, "Yes, Yurick… _our child_."

The two then looked up and met each other's gaze. Words didn't have to be spoken, for their gestures spoke for themselves. Wordlessly, Yurick leaned forward and captured her lips, kissing her softly. Withdrawing, he chastely kissed her forehead before focusing on her stomach again.

"I can't believe it." He whispered.

Silently, she watched him, noticing the widening of his lips, and the way his eye sparkled brighter than ever before. "We're having a child… we're actually having a child." His voice, littered with joy, melted away her previous sadness. "I'm going—I'm going to be a father." This time again, he looked towards Kagome, his eye shimmering with vast amounts of untold joy. "Kagome, we're going to be parents."

She clicked her tongue. "No, Yurick," she scolded him, causing him to blink. "We already are."

Yurick shook his head and merely grinned before pulling her closer, kissing her deeper and longer than before. Only when breath was required, did the two pull away. Foreheads touching, the two panted as they stared, not once breaking eye contact.

Drawing small circles along the middle of her back, Kagome exhaled in contentment, a single tear escaping down her cheek. Without hesitation, Yurick wiped it away, his smile not once dissipating.

* * *

**Author's Note: **And there we have it, the one-shot is complete. I suppose I could have made it a bit longer, but I feel this was a suitable way to end it. *hearts* I had fun writing this, I can literally visualize it in my head… Yes, I suppose right now I am a bit enthralled with the series, which means there could possible be future one-shots. With the lacking of 'Last Story' fanfiction (crossovers and regular stories' too), I feel the need to contribute, since it's a wonderful JRPG series, which deserves much more love and recognition.

Thank you for reading, and please review,

All the best,

-TFSA

Written and Completed: (June 27, 14)

7


	2. Massage

**Author's Note:** I could not resist. I have decided to make this a series of one-shots that centers on Kagome and Yurick's relationship during her pregnancy, and perhaps the birth of their child - if people are interested in that. The series will contain few one-shots, which center on different themes. If there is something in particular you want written, feel free to comment. :)

* * *

**Massage**

* * *

She sighed, grunting, "Uh, my damn back." Stiff shoulders and a painful backside to match, Kagome attempted to successfully lie on the bed but had little success. Exhaling, she shut her eyes, and managed to roll onto her side as she reached upwards trying to rub her tender shoulders. At seven months pregnant, there wasn't too much she could manage without feeling excessively tired or sore.

"It didn't even feel this tender when I was stabbed by a Gurak dagger," she muttered, recalling a time when an unexpected Gurak had managed to deliver a painful blow to her side. It had hurt like heck, and she recalled the vast amount of blood she saw draining from the injury. Thinking about it made her quake. She tried to block the thought from her mind by focusing on other things.

Thus far, Yurick and she were still living in Ariela's tavern. Months ago, when learning of Kagome's pregnancy, Ariela refused to let them part even when they managed to locate a suitable apartment. _"Nonsense, why move into the apartment when it's still undergoing serious reparations. It's not a suitable place to live right now, especially for an expecting mother. At this point, you both must think not of what's best for yourselves, but the child." _The bartender had articulated a valid point, and managed to win over Yurick. From that point on, Yurick had sided with Ariela, and decided for them that they would continue to reside in the tavern until the apartment was fully repaired, and their first child was born.

Kagome exhaled again, and slowly sat up. Her failed attempts at massaging were doing nothing but generating a painful position and angered ligaments. "Why must women bear the brunt of it all?" She hissed with displeasure before grabbing a pillow from Yurick's side of the bed.

"Kagome, are you upstairs?" Yurick entered the room, carrying a small tray with what appeared to be soup and some small sandwiches. When he saw Kagome lying on the bed muttering to herself, he set the tray down on the desk, and rolled his eye. "Need a hand?" Amusement coating every word, he crossed his arms together, and bit his bottom lip, suppressing the urge to smirk.

Kagome looked his way, growling. "Yes, please."

Leaving no room to argue, Yurick stifled a laugh before complying. "What's bothering you now?" He sat down beside her, and slowly reached out to engulf her in his arms.

"It's my shoulders," she explained, leaning against him for support. "Regardless of what I do, they—and my back—hurt like there's no tomorrow." Yurick nodded as he leaned his head against hers. Softly pressing a kiss to the side of her neck, his grip around her expanding waist tightened as he slowly pulled her back down with him onto the bed. Their backs collided with a multitude of pillows of various shapes and sizes. Kagome suppressed the urge to sneeze by scrunching her nose. Feeling someone's gaze on her, she looked to the side and saw Yurick watching her with his typical placid expression. Without saying a word, she leaned over and kissed him. Yurick shut his eye, running his fingers through her hair. Kissing for several minutes, the two withdrew when air was required. Kagome looked away, fiddling with her palms while Yurick merely stared, but opted to say nothing.

Instead, he chose to look back and forth from Kagome's rosy cheeks to her growing stomach. _It's still difficult at times to fathom, the fact that we'll be parents. _Had anyone told the fire mage eight months ago, or exactly one year ago, that Kagome and he would be having a child, he wouldn't have believed it. In fact, he would have flat out ignored them, or burnt them to a crisp. _Yet, here we are, almost one year later with a child on the way. _Eye twinkling, he ran a hand over her abdomen, not once looking away.

"Beautiful," he whispered.

"Hmm?" snapped out of her daze, Kagome looked his way. "Yurick, did you say something?"

Without removing his hand from her stomach, he looked her way. "Kagome, you were saying that your shoulders were hurting?"

She looked puzzled. "Yes."

Yurick clicked his tongue. "Sit up."

Kagome slowly sat up. "Yurick, what are you—Ohh!" Caught off guard by the feel of his hands massaging her shoulders, all she could do was sigh with content. Yurick's skilled hands tenderly graced all her sore spots all while feeling no softer than a feather. They moved from section to section, addressing the locations as the mage saw fit. Meanwhile, Kagome struggled to suppress her moans of glee, as she leaned back in an attempt to acquire the most from the massage.

Granted however, this wasn't the first time that Yurick had offered such services. In fact, whenever Kagome complained of a stiff joint or ligament, the craving for a particular food or sweet, or simply the need for a senseless ramble, Yurick was there willing and able to help. From day one of the announcement of her pregnancy, Yurick was there every step of the way to ensure that Kagome had everything she needed and then some.

_He's so excited for the child. _Kagome saw that anticipation every time Yurick looked her way. She felt it each time he ran his hand over her growing tummy. And she appreciated it even more when Yurick helped her in times like this. _He might not be carrying the child, but he's been there every step of the way, through thick and thin, and that is more than enough in my books._

She blinked one, twice, no, thrice, before slouching forward, leaning closer towards Yurick. The mage ceased the massage, watching Kagome curiously. "Is there something wrong?" He inquired.

Kagome shook her head, yawning. "No. Nothing is wrong. Keep on massaging my shoulders."

Laughing he clicked his tongue. "You sure are demanding."

"I can be demanding if I want," she countered. "I am the one carrying our child, after all."

Yurick pursed his lips together. "I think you've been spending too much time with Syrenne downstairs." Similar to Yurick and Kagome, Syrenne and Lowell chose to remain living in the tavern as well. They resided in the bedroom across the hall, and never failed to voice their 'growing concerns' for the couple. In Syrenne's case, this more or less happened after a good half a dozen glasses of alcohol, while Lowell merely stated them on a day to day basis.

She chuckled. "I have been Yurick but that wouldn't change a thing." Syrenne was a good friend. They'd been though a lot together, and the female mercenary happened to be one of the first to learn of Kagome's pregnancy—after Yurick, of course. Kagome recalled the happy expression the woman sported. Heck, she even used the news as a reason to get plastered. Kagome rolled her eyes at the thought, but couldn't help but smile. _That's our favourite alcoholic for you. Always looking for a reason to drink and get drunk. _But in this case, it was for a good cause—those had been Syrenne's exact words.

"In any event, are your shoulders feeling any better?"

"Hmm…" Kagome thought it over a minute. While her shoulders were less stiff, she didn't want the massage to end. It felt too good. "Nope," she then decided. "They're still sore."

Yurick suppressed a cynical comment, in favour of a hefty smirk. "In that case then, I suppose I'll have to continue."

Kagome grinned and shut her eyes. "Yes, you just might." And with that, Yurick recommenced the massage, smiling to himself when hearing Kagome hum in delight. Although there wasn't much he could do to alleviate the symptoms generated by the pregnancy, just knowing that something as simple as a massage could make Kagome happy was more than enough to satisfy Yurick.

* * *

**Author's Note – **Thank you _Fanficlover16000_, for reviewing. And thank you to the others for putting this story on your favourites and alerts. It makes me happy to know there are others who like and perhaps support the two fandoms (InuYasha and Last Story). But I must admit I was sad by the lack of response. I am not stating anything bad, but I can tell like and/or are interested in the story based on the favourites and alerts it has received. Thus, before I post up another one-shot to this series, I am asking for **TWO **reviews. I don't think that is too much to ask. Also, out of curiosity, what other one-shots would you be interested in reading? More Yurick x Kagome? Perhaps Kagome x Therius? Maybe even Lowell, Dagran or Zael? I'm open to anything, so feel free to shoot a suggestion. If not, maybe what are your thoughts towards some future one-shots for this fanfic in particular? I have a couple in mind which I've listed below. If interested, feel free to comment/voice your thoughts on one. If not, feel free to suggest your own idea. I always love reader feedback and suggestions.

A) Baby's first kick

B) Mercenaries' responses to hearing of Kagome's pregnancy

C) Possible baby names

D) Reader ideas/thoughts

Well, I suppose that's it. Thank you for reading,

-TFSA

(July 2, 14)


	3. Announcement

**Announcement**

**Posted: **August 9, 14

**Author's Note: **This chapter is especially rated T on account of Syrenne and Lowell's dirty minds and perverse words. X3

* * *

Days after Kagome informed Yurick of her pregnancy, the two were at a standstill of how to tell the others. Kagome had bluntly suggested they tell their friends over a meal in the tavern, which Yurick had turned down without delay. In his eyes, that method of announcing her pregnancy was similar to unleashing a hoard of Reptids straight into the heart of Lazulis City: both terrifyingly destructive and simply plain idiotic.

Kagome huffed. "Well then, Mr. Intelligence, if you've got a better idea, feel free to suggest it."

Yurick ignored her snarky remark. "Kagome, do you honestly wish to tell everyone in the tavern? I'm not sure it's the best idea."

Kagome arched a brow, "Why not, Yurick? To me, it seems like the best solution. Syrenne, Lowell and Mirania are residing here like us which would make telling them easier. And, since Zael and Calista often frequent the tavern, we'd have the most luck in locating them here." She sat down in the vacant bedroom chair staring towards the adjacent brick wall. "Also, Yurick, it's not like we're announcing that we're leaving the city … We're merely informing them—"

"… Of the arrival of someone special," he finished for her, enclosing the distance between them.

Startled, Kagome looked up watching as Yurick slowly, almost hesitantly so, knelt down to reach the height of her lower abdomen. She watched, curious and slightly interested; as he ran a hand overtop her stomach, a slight smile gracing his otherwise sorrowful face. To the sight, her eyes softened and a flicker of joy illuminated each of her sapphire coloured orbs.

_He's even happier than before,_ she realized with a grin. _Before he seemed stupefied by the idea of us having a child, and now he's over the moon … _

She started to chuckle. "How about we compromise then, Yurick?"

"Go on." He seemed partially intrigued.

Kagome grinned, pleasantly surprised. She had expected him to turn her down without delay. "I would prefer to remain in the tavern when telling the others." Yurick looked prepared to rebut, but she beat him to the punch. "Let me finish Yurick, please?"

The fire mage crossed his arms, but otherwise remained silent.

Kagome beamed, pleased. "Yurick, if you're so concerned about the reactions of other people who visit the tavern or even reside in the tavern like us, we can simply ask our friends to come into our room, and then we can tell them about the news." She reached for his hands and entwined them with hers. Swinging them back and forth, she looked up to meet his gaze. "Well, what do you think?"

"… It's better than bluntly stating it in the tavern," he dished out, making her chuckle. "And I suppose if we were to tell them at a time when the tavern was less populated, it could be slightly easier …"

Kagome clicked her tongue. "I think that sounds fair."

With an arched brow from Yurick to seal the deal, Kagome sat up, smiled, and leaned over to briefly place her lips atop his. Yurick stood motionlessly still as their lips connected before surprising Kagome by wrapping his arms around her trim waist, pulling her closer. Taken by surprise, the former swordswoman nearly fell face-forward into the arms of her younger lover.

Abashed, she pulled away. "Y-Yurick!" she stuttered with a partial red face.

Yurick smirked yet kept a firm hold on her. "What?" He inquired simply, his eye shimmering with amusement. "Kagome, is something wrong?" He watched her. "Do you need something?"

She muttered under her breath looking away.

Yurick successfully masked a chuckle in the form of a cough while leaning his head against hers. Chastely kissing the top of her head, the young fire mage shut his eye, smiling softly.

Kagome rolled her eyes but relaxed in his hold. Slowly wrapping her arms around him, the two remained in a silent embrace merely enjoying the company they provided each other.

* * *

The following morning Yurick and Kagome had decided to inform Mirania, Lowell and Syrenne about Kagome's pregnancy. The duo settled on telling their three friends in the early morning _before _the tavern opened as per Yurick's adamant suggestion—more like request, she thought.

Kagome heaved a sigh. Really, Yurick had been quite … paranoid to say the least … about the time of informing them. Kagome didn't understand his view on the issue, but nonetheless agreed to follow through with his terms. _To me, the time of day when telling them doesn't matter. What difference do a few hours make, anyway? _Yurick, however, saw the situation through an entirely different perspective.

"Um, Mirania, Syrenne, Lowell," Kagome addressed the three of them. "Can you all come to my and Yurick's room for a minute? There's, um, something we would like to say …" She fiddled with her gloved hands when seeing Syrenne and Lowell's eyes darken with interest.

_Damn perverts, _she thought to herself.

"Oh, no?" gasped Syrenne. She raised a brow while sporting a sultry expression. "Did Patchy do something wrong?"

"Don't tell me, there's something wrong in paradise," Lowell coughed, grinning cheekily. He and Syrenne exchanged matching smiles.

Kagome grimaced and looked to Mirania. The healing mage appeared to be the sole member to actually appear concerned. "Is there something wrong, Kagome? Are either Yurick or yourself ill?" She advanced, worried.

"Yeah, ill from abstinence!" Syrenne and Lowell howled with laughter.

Kagome rolled her eyes while Mirania sighed.

Just then, another voice spoke. "Funny Syrenne; honestly speaking, I would assume that you would be the one to be "ill from abstinence," given the fact that it's nine in the morning and you have yet to guzzle yourself senseless with your preferred alcoholic beverages." Yurick remarked, emerging from the bedroom he shared with Kagome.

"Oii!" roared Syrenne, snarling, her eyes darkening. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"I think he's stating his surprise in the fact that yer not drunk yet." Lowell bellowed with a hearty chuckle.

"Shut it!"

A slap was heard causing Kagome and Mirania to look away while Yurick smirked. Taking the time to enclose the gap between him and Kagome, Yurick stood close to her and reached for her hand. This caused Syrenne and Lowell to quit bickering and look at them coyly.

"Oh, my," she began, shoving Lowell away, "is something going on here?"

Kagome watched her walk towards them. She stared at them both with her usual intense gaze, sending slight shivers down her spine. Syrenne appeared to have noticed the gesture and smirked.

"Something going on, love?" she breathed into Kagome's ear, making the woman back away.

"Uh, Syrenne, knock it off," she advised, rolling her eyes again.

Syrenne ignored the remark and tried again. "Hmm; there is something going on here, isn't there?" She deduced, noticing the watchful eyes of Yurick. To the sight, she snorted, smiling coyly. "_Patchy_, do ya not like it when I stand close like this to Kagome?"

"Syrenne," Yurick warned, his voice low, "stop this senseless nonsense. Kagome and I have something we want to tell you three in private."

Lowell added. "And, what could that be, hmm?" Wrapping an arm around Yurick, he took the younger man by surprise causing him to wobble slightly to the right. Instantly, Yurick glowered at Lowell yet surprisingly allowed the ice mage to keep his current position. Lowell blinked, partially surprised for a moment, but continued to speak. "Is there something finally going on between the two of ya?"

"About time if you ask me," Syrenne huffed, blowing at her long ginger bangs. "We've been getting tired of waiting for ya both to do _it_." She shared a knowing glance with Lowell.

Mirania sighed tenderly. "Syrenne, honestly, must we confer such topics so early in the morning, especially before breakfast?" The four mercenaries' shared a round of similar glances upon hearing the word 'breakfast' escape Mirania's lips.

"Nothing is scarier than a woman with a deadly appetite like Mirania's," Lowell whispered, making Kagome chuckle. Yurick and Syrenne, on the other hand, rolled their eyes, growing impatient.

Annoyed, Yurick argued. "You three, we are **not** going to diverge, let alone embellish, this conversation to either food"—he shot a warning glance to Mirania—"or sexual intercourse." If looks could kill, Lowell and Syrenne's bodies would be floating downstream away from Lazulis Island milliseconds ago.

Syrenne scoffed. "Patchy that stare of yours is far from frightening. I've seen worse—take this arse over here." She gestured towards Lowell with a shake of the head. "Just the sight of him is enough to send children running in terror."

"Oi, it only happened once, and it was because that woman told me her son—"

"I'm pregnant." Kagome shouted, interrupting Lowell. Already annoyed by the group's antics—predominantly Syrenne and Lowell—Kagome now had a better understanding of why Yurick did not want to announce her pregnancy openly in the tavern … like she had just now.

A single tear of sweat rolled down the back of her neck. She gulped to turn around and face Yurick, who looked far from pleased. "Um … Opps?" Unable to formulate a single coherent response, the onyx haired female merely shrugged her shoulders and forced out a hearty chuckle. "Sorry Yurick."

Yurick's eyes narrowed, but before the mage could utter a response, Syrenne beat him to the punch. "What in bloody heck do ya mean yer … _pregnant … _Kagome?!" She struggled through the entire sentence. "How in the Outsider's name did it happen?"

Lowell – being the cheeky arse he was known for – felt the need to comment: "Syrenne, in case ya weren't aware, the process of having a child involves the unification of a man and woman—"

She slapped his shoulder roughly. "Shut yer pie hole, I already know how a baby is made … But the fact that Kagome's knocked up can only mean—"

"One thing," Lowell finished for her.

Turning to face the duo, both Lowell and Syrenne were once more sporting their shrewd, pompous grins and matching leering stares. Kagome could only roll her eyes while Yurick exhaled, "You cretins."

Mirania decided to intervene before the conversation could get any worse – and she knew it _easily _could. "Congratulations to the both of you." She walked forward and grasped one of Yurick's hands along with one of Kagome's. "You both will make excellent parents. I can already tell that your child is and will be blessed with happiness and good fortune." The sincerity of her heartfelt words made Kagome's insides flutter with joy.

She squeezed Mirania's hand. "Thank you," she murmured, her eyes swiftly turning glossy.

Yurick nodded accordingly. "Thank you, Mirania."

Syrenne rubbed her chin. "Ah, I suppose congrats are in order." With a joyful bellow, she wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulders pulling her close. "Congrats, Deary~" She ruffled her head making Kagome grimace and shout, "Syrenne! Quit it!"

Again, the redhead ignored her. "Like Mirania said, the two of ya will make fine parents …"

"And yer child will be attractive to boot." Lowell winked. "With looks like yours Kagome, your baby is bound to be a dead ringer."

"Oi, what about Patchy?" bellowed Syrenne. "Honestly speaking, in the look's department he ain't that bad … If only he opted to erase that snide stare he's got plastered on his face nearly twenty-four-seven."

Yurick scoffed, "Enough Syrenne."

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?" She taunted. When Yurick made no effort to reply, the redhead merely grumbled under her breath and moved away from Kagome, who struggled to hear the incoherent mumbles. She only managed to catch certain words such as "need booze" and "must drink".

Kagome rolled her eyes. _Oh, Syrenne …_

Lowell clasped his hands together, startling her. "In any event, I think this news calls for a celebration, ehh?"

Yurick pulled Kagome closer to him, eyeing Lowell in uncertainty. "What kind of celebration?"

Lowell laughed, "A feast, of course."

"With a lot of booze!" cheered Syrenne from the corner.

"With all the fruits, meats, dairy, grains and desserts a person could desire!" Mirania laughed cheerfully.

"Or in your case wolf down," Yurick whispered, making Kagome playfully slap his shoulder.

"Be nice," she warned.

Yurick merely arched a brow, but Kagome could faintly see the outline of a smile lining his cheeks. At the sight, she grinned and leaned her head against his shoulder. Yurick looked down meeting her gaze. The two shared an intimate gaze and slowly leaned in closer when—

"Woo! Its time to drink!" a familiar feminine shout caught them off guard.

"And eat! And eat! And eat! And eat!"

"Not to mention celebrate~" A male voice laughed loudly.

"Uh …" Yurick groaned, "Those two … and Mirania's absurd appetite."

Kagome giggled. "Yurick, don't you forget it; they're family."

"**One** of our families," he corrected her with a smile. "**Our **family has just commenced." With little hesitation, the fire mage leaned down and kissed her. Kagome grinned contently as she wound her arms around him, pulling herself closer.

_Our family, hmm? _She mused. _Goodness, do I like the sound of that. _

* * *

**Author's Note: **There you have it, the third instalment to this mini-series. :) I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. I'll be posting up another chapter soon, but if you guys have any particular issues/scenes you'd like to see me address, feel free to mention it. I always love to include readers' thoughts and suggestions – its part of what makes the site even more fun to me.

_Guest: _Thank you so much for the review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)

_zgirl16: _Thank you for such a lovely review. Ah yeah, I can see Yurick being a great father – plus, he'd probably love every second of it. :D *Dies in the corner at the thought. X3* I hope you continue to enjoy the story, and yes, I'll continue to keep reading your stories' since they're awesome… I hope you liked the option B – this chapter's main focus. X3

_LostinSolitary__:_ Thank you for reviewing and the kind words. :) I'm so happy to know that you enjoyed it, even though you don't know too much about the fandom. I hope you'll continue to enjoy this little mini series of mine then.

I guess that's it for now. Thank you to all those who put this story in their favourites and alerts, it means a lot to me. And I do mean it. :3 The InuYasha x Last Story fandom is quite small – with only my two stories' – but it does make me happy to know that there are others who support the crossover of these great two series.

All the best,

- TFSA


End file.
